


Kiedy on nie słucha

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock przywykł do tego, że Molly mówi do niego, kiedy myśli, że on jej nie słucha. Kiedy nagle przestaje to robić, detektyw zaczyna się niepokoić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy on nie słucha

John Watson zaalarmowany standardową, chociaż wciąż niepokojącą treścią wiadomości „ Baker Street. Natychmiast – SH” z hukiem otworzył drzwi z znajomym oznaczeniem 221B i wpadł do środka. Bez słowa minął zaskoczoną panią Hudson i jak najszybciej pognał schodami na górę. Z lekką zadyszką i obawą co go może spotkać, otworzył na oścież drzwi do salonu. Zilustrował pomieszczenie szukając jakiś niecodziennych przedmiotów, oznak niebezpieczeństwa. Nic jednak poza zwyczajowym lekkim bałaganem oraz Sherkockiem siedzącym w swoim fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami i rękami złożonym jak do modlitwy, nie zwróciło jego szczególnej uwagi.   
\- Jeśli to znowu coś błahego, to jak Boga kocham, następnym razem zignoruję wszystkie twoje wiadomości – syknął doktor, będąc przekonanym, że przyjaciel znajduje się w swoim pałacu myśli i w ogóle go nie słyszy.   
\- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że ignorowanie mnie nie jest twoją dobrą stroną – odparł niespodziewanie detektyw, otwierając oczy.   
\- Najwyraźniej będę musiał nad tym popracować, bo ostatnio masz w zwyczaju rzekomo potrzebować mojej pomocy, gdy nic się nie dzieje. To ja się niepokoję, zostawiam Mary samą w supermarkecie obładowaną zakupami, łapię taksówkę, biegnę ile sił w nogach, bo myślę, że ktoś cię znów postrzelił albo uwięził, albo nie wiem co jeszcze, a ty siedzisz sobie spokojnie w fotelu i myślisz! To jest nie fair, Sherlock! Bardzo nie fair! Mam już swoje lata i jak tak dalej pójdzie zejdę przez ciebie na zawał!   
Holmes przemilczał wybuch przyjaciela i z kamienną twarzą zaczekał, aż się uspokoi. Zauważył, że ostatnio John robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Chyba muszą znaleźć jakąś ciekawą sprawę. Jak się czymś zajmie, przestanie się wszystkim przejmować. Ale póki co ma inny problem do rozwiązania.   
\- Skoro już wyładowałeś na mnie swoje frustracje, przejdźmy do tego co istotne – powiedział detektyw, wskazując swojemu gościowi jego fotel.   
Kręcąc z poirytowaniem głową, John zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce i spojrzał na Sherlocka z znakiem zapytania wymalowanym na twarzy. Ten jednak nie odezwał się, znów pogrążony w swoich myślach. Po minucie Watson już nie wytrzymał.   
\- No to może mi w końcu powiesz o co chodzi?   
Kolejna chwila milczenia, podczas której Holmes najpierw odchylił głowę do tyłu, a potem pochylił się do przodu i patrząc prosto w oczy swojego przyjaciela, powiedział jedno, krótkie zdanie tak poważnym tonem, jakiego John chyba jeszcze u niego nie słyszał.   
\- Molly przestała się do mnie odzywać.   
Zaskoczony doktor zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. Komunikat nie był skomplikowany, wręcz banalny, ale jakby do niego nie docierał. Po pierwsze : dlaczego Molly miałaby się do niego nie odzywać? Po drugie: czy gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, to czy Sherlock w ogóle by to zauważył? Po trzecie: gdyby jednak jakimś cudem zauważył, to czemu miałby się tym przejąć? Po czwarte: …   
\- Ale przecież widzieliśmy się z nią wczoraj – wykrztusił w końcu Watson – I normalnie z nami rozmawiała. Spytała cię nawet czy nie potrzebujesz jakiś części ciała do eksperymentów.   
\- Nie mówię, że ze mną nie rozmawia, tylko, że się do mnie nie odzywa – odparł zirytowany detektyw, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.   
Ale dla Johna nic nie było jasne. Czasami wydawało mu się tok myślenia Holmesa jest dla niego nie do pojęcia.   
\- Wybacz, ale nie bardzo rozumiem – zaryzykował to nie lubiane przez detektywa stwierdzenie – Ale jak może równocześnie z tobą rozmawiać i się do ciebie nie odzywać? Jedno wyklucza drugie. Powinieneś to wiedzieć jako wybitnie inteligentny człowiek.   
Sherlock zerwał się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po salonie. Doktor zachował milczenia, obawiając się, że jeśli jeszcze coś doda tylko pogorszy sprawę. Po chwili detektyw zatrzymał się o obrócił w stronę przyjaciela z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Ona mówi do mnie – zaczął, po czym zrobił pauzę. Zauważając jednak, że John patrzy na niego z niepokojem i zainteresowaniem jednocześnie, postanowił kontynuować – Kiedy jestem w pałacu myśli. Mówi o… różnych rzeczach. Bo myśli, że jej nie słyszę. Ale ostatnio przestała to robić. A ja nie wiem dlaczego.   
Doktor nie był pewien, na której części tego jakże osobistego wyznania się skupić. Nie tego się spodziewał. Zupełnie nie tego. Ale w sumie wszystko mógł bez większego problemu przyjąć do wiadomości, poza jedną rzeczą.   
\- Słyszysz ją? Kiedy jesteś w pałacu myśli?   
Holmes jakby lekko zirytowany tym, że przyjaciel nie skupia się na najistotniejszej kwestii, kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.   
\- To znaczy, że mnie okłamywałeś przez te wszystkie lata?   
Detektyw spojrzał niezrozumiale na Johna, kiedy ten z przerażeniem przypominał sobie wszystkie momenty, kiedy mówił coś do niego, myśląc, podobnie jak Molly, że ten go kompletnie nie słucha. O matko! Jeśli on naprawdę to wszystko słyszał… Ale przecież nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. A często doktor mówił o nim naprawdę okropne rzeczy. Czasami wydawało mu się to lepsze niż terapia.   
\- Nie, nie okłamałem cię – powiedział nagle Sherlock, kiedy odkrył o co chodziło jego przyjacielowi – A przynajmniej nie w tej kwestii. Nie słyszę ani ciebie, ani Mary, Lestrade’a, Andersona, pani Hudson czy nawet Mycrofta. Słyszę… Słyszę tylko ją. Tylko Molly.   
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo niepewnie. Jakby się ich wstydził. To nowe doświadczenie dla Watsona – zawstydzony Sherlock. I to przez kogo! Przez drobną, cichą, niepozorną Molly Hooper!   
\- No, dobra – odezwał się w końcu doktor, kiedy już otrząsnął się z lekkiego szoku – Więc mówiła do ciebie, bo była przekonana, że nie kontaktujesz, a teraz przestała. Hm…? – John zamyślił się, jakby w powietrzu zawisło pytanie „dlaczego?” – Może zorientowała się, że jednak ją słyszysz?   
Holmes natychmiast pokręcił przecząco głową.   
\- Niemożliwe. Nie dałbym się zdemaskować. Jakiś lepszy pomysł?   
\- To przecież ty tu jesteś geniuszem! – oburzył się John – Dlaczego sam nie poszukasz odpowiedzi?! Skąd niby ja mam wiedzieć, dlaczego kobieta, która niby cię nie obchodzi, ale jak się okazuje, jednak cię obchodzi, przestała ci się zwierzać, kiedy myśli, że jej nie słuchasz?!   
Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy, podczas której przyjaciele mierzyli się wrogim wzrokiem. Tym razem pierwszy pękł Sherlock.   
\- A niby dlaczego sądzisz, że ona mnie obchodzi?   
Watson dość często zastanawiał się, jak naprawdę wyglądają relacje detektywa z kobietami. Odkąd się znali, nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. ( Pomijając Janine, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że to był lipny związek.) Jednak Molly… Odkąd pomogła mu upozorować śmierć, traktował ją inaczej. A po tym jak zerwała zaręczyny z Tomem, zadziwiająco dużo czasu zaczął spędzać w laboratorium, przeprowadzając jakieś absurdalne, nikomu do niczego nie potrzebne eksperymenty. Mary przekonywała męża, że to tylko kwesta czasu, kiedy ta dwójka w końcu do siebie dotrze. I wygląda na to, że jak zwykle miała rację.   
\- No nie wiem, może dlatego, że się przejmujesz? – odparł kpiąco doktor – A może dlatego, że tylko ją jesteś w stanie usłyszeć, kiedy pogrążasz się w swoich myślach? Czy to nie jest wystarczający dowód, Sherlock?   
Detektyw nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się tyłem do przyjaciela. John wiedział, że musi mu dać chwilę na zastanowienie. W końcu ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes niecodziennie uświadamia sobie, że na kimś mu naprawdę zależy. A jeśli w dodatku jest to kobieta, to bez dwóch zdań trzeba go zostawić sam na sam z jego zapewne teraz bardzo burzliwymi myślami.   
\- Wróćmy do głównego wątku – nagle głos Holmesa przerwał kilkuminutową ciszę – Dlaczego przestała do mnie mówić?   
Watson zdawał sobie sprawę, że próba powrotu do wcześniejszej kwestii, to zły pomysł. Detektyw nie zaprzeczył zasugerowanym przez przyjaciela uczuciom, ale na otwarte wyznanie, że rzeczywiście Molly Hooper nie jest mu obojętna było zdecydowanie za wcześnie. To dla niego za dużo jak na jeden raz.   
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – odparł spokojnie John – Może po prostu ją spytasz? Tak robią normalni ludzie – pytają.   
\- Ja nie jestem normalny.   
\- Trudno nie zauważyć. Ale może warto w końcu spróbować? 

 

Obładowana stosem dokumentacji Molly Hooper całą sobą pchnęła ciężkie, metalowe drzwi, uważając aby niczego nie upuścić na podłogę. Nie przejmując się rozlegającym się na nią trzaśnięciem, czym prędzej przemierzyła pogrążone w mroku pomieszczenie w kierunku biurka. Z ulgą położyła na nie górę papierów, które pomału zaczynały wyślizgiwać się jej z rąk. W duchu przeklinała Mike’a Stanforda, że akurat dzisiaj kazał jej zostać po godzinach i uporządkować raporty z ostatniego roku. Tym bardziej, że to nie ona narobiła takiego bałaganu. Molly była osobą sumienną, która wszystko odkładała na swoje miejsce, według wyznaczonego sobie wcześniej schematu. Niestety policjanci to straszni bałaganiarze.   
Ten dzień nie upłynął dla niej zbyt dobrze. Już na „dzień dobry” spotkała ją przykra niespodzianka – autopsja ledwie trzynastoletniej dziewczynki, która przedawkowała narkotyki. Kiedy tylko ją zobaczyła, w jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Doktor Hooper naprawdę lubiła swoją pracę, ale widok dzieci i nastolatków leżących sztywno na metalowym stole, wytrącał ją z równowagi. Wdawało się jej największym okrucieństwem świata, że mali ludzie, którzy nawet nie zaczęli jeszcze dobrze swojego życia już musieli je skończyć. Jakoś udało się jej otrząsnąć, ale i tak przez cały dzień czuła się zdołowana. Miała cichą nadzieję, że czas umili jej wizyta Sherlocka. Ostatnio pojawiał się naprawdę często i to poprawiało jej humor. Mimo, iż przez większość czasu siedział pogrążony w swoich myślach, w nosem wetkniętym pod mikroskop, sama jego obecność sprawiała, że czuła się lepiej. Dziś jednak się nie zjawił. A do tego musiała jeszcze zostać dłużej, aby odwalić nie do końca swoją robotę.   
Zawróciła w stronę drzwi, aby zapalić światło. Już miała sięgnąć do włącznika, kiedy nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się przeraźliwiej jasno, a ona wpadła na jakąś stającą tuż przed nią wysoką, czarną postać.   
\- Dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz? – zapytał znajomy głos, w tym samym momencie, kiedy ona wydała z siebie zduszony krzyk, w połowie wynikający z zaskoczenia, a w połowie z przerażenia.   
Kilka ładnych sekund zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, kto ją tak śmiertelnie wystraszył.   
\- Boże, Sherlock, kiedyś moje serce w końcu nie wytrzyma tego twojego zakradania się!   
To oczywiście nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy pojawia się znikąd i ją tak niepokoi.   
\- To raczej wątpliwe – odparł chłodno – Zadałem ci pytanie: dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywasz?   
Molly spojrzała na niego zdumiona. W jego zachowaniu nie było niby nic dziwnego – brak przywitania, kamienna twarz, wyniosły ton głosu, pytanie jakby wyrwane z kontekstu, na które nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo nie ma zielonego pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Ale jego oczy… w jego oczach było coś niezwykłego. Nie były one takie obojętne jak zazwyczaj. Kryło się nich jakieś… uczucie? Nie potrafiła tego dokładnie określić. Była tylko pewna, że coś się zmieniło.   
\- Przecież z tobą rozmawiam – odparła, po chwili ciszy, kiedy dotarł do niej sens jego słów, ale nie wiedziała czemu zadaje takie absurdalne pytanie.   
Przez twarz Holmesa przebiegł cień irytacji i Molly mogłaby przysiąść, że mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „ Znowu to samo. Dlaczego wy nic nie rozumiecie?!”, ale kiedy chciała zapytać o co chodzi, wykonał rękę uciszający gest. Nie odezwała się więc, czekając na to co on powie.   
Detektyw natomiast zastanawiał się jak wytłumaczyć kobiecie, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Do diabła z radami Johna! Od początku powinien wiedzieć, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.   
Czując na sobie zniecierpliwiony wzrok Molly, w końcu przemówił.   
\- Chciałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego przestałaś do mnie mówić, kiedy jestem w pałacu myśli – oznajmił, starając nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się denerwuje.   
Oczy Molly szeroko się otwarły, a twarz pobladła. Poczuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają, a Sherlock miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Kobieta oparła się jedną ręką o ścianę i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów.   
Nie, to się nie może dziać naprawdę – pomyślała, ale minutę później detektyw nadal stał przed nią i czekał na odpowiedź, której ona nie była w stanie udzielić.   
\- Kto… kto ci powiedział? – wykrztusiła.   
\- Dlaczego ktoś miałby mi o tym mówić? – zdziwił się Holmes – Przecież przeważnie jesteśmy wtedy sami.   
\- To skąd wiesz?   
\- Molly, naprawdę czy to nie jest oczywiste? – zniecierpliwił się – Przecież cię słyszę! – dodał, kiedy nie zauważył żadnych oznak olśnienia na jej twarzy.   
Doktor Hooper pobladła jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Słyszysz… mnie?   
Kiwnięcie głową.   
\- Naprawdę mnie słyszysz?   
\- Molly, błagam cię, skończ zadawać te idiotyczne pytania. Nie zniżaj się do poziomu Andersona. Jesteś na to za inteligentna.   
To chyba jeden z niewielu komplementów, jakie dano jej usłyszeć z ust Sherlocka Holmesa, ale kompletnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi. W tej chwili co innego zaprzątało jej głowę.   
On słyszy. On wszystko słyszy. Te wszystkie straszliwe głupoty, żenujące, żałosne rzeczy które mu opowiadała, bo była przekonana, że zupełnie nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Święcie wierzyła w to, że kiedy wędruje do swojego pałacu myśli, świat zewnętrzny dla niego nie istnieje, że zupełnie nie kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. W jakim ogromnym błędzie była!   
\- Ale John mówił, że nie słyszysz! – próbowała się jakoś ratować.   
Detektyw skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się prawym ramieniem o framugę.   
\- I miał rację.   
Zanim zdążyła zadać kolejne głupie, infantylne pytanie, dodał:   
\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą mogę usłyszeć.   
Usta Molly otwierały się i zamykały co sekundę. Sherlock stwierdził, że wygląda jak ryba, której brakuje wody.   
\- Ale jak…?   
\- Stop – przerwał jej, zanim zdecydowała jak właściwie skończyć to zdanie – Dzisiaj to ja tutaj zadaję pytania. I nadal nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi na pierwsze z nich – powiedział nadzwyczaj wyniosłym tonem.  
Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, aby przygotować się na falę upokorzenia, jaka ją czekała. Powinna była widzieć, że przed Sherlockiem nic się nie ukryje. A teraz skoro już wie, skoro od samego początku wiedział, należą mu się wyjaśnienia. I to nie takie powierzchowne, w połowie mijające się z prawdą ( co zresztą i tak by wyczuł), ale takie pełne, szczere, od serca. Chociaż tyle jest mu winna, skoro od kilku lat zarzucała go potokiem zupełnie nie obchodzących go słów.   
\- Wybrałam taki, a nie inny zawód, w dużej mierze dlatego, że jestem typem samotnika – zaczęła, wpatrując się w okno, za którym rozciągała się noc. Holmes nie bardzo rozumiał jak to zdanie wyjaśnia to o co pytał, ale postanowił jej nie przerywać. W końcu już przywykł do wysłuchiwania jej długich, barwnych powieści. Czasami o czymś błahym, czasami o czymś bardzo dla niej ważnym. Przez ostatni tydzień – od kiedy zamilkła – nawet mu tego brakowało. – Ale każdy czasami potrzebuje towarzystwa drugiego człowieka. Siedzę zamknięta w kostnicy po osiem lub więcej godzin dziennie, a moimi jedynymi towarzyszami są trupy. Jasne, mogłabym mówić do nich, przecież co to za różnica, ale wiedziałam, że oni mi nie odpowiedzą. Ty też nie odpowiadałeś, ale miałam poczucie, że mówię do żywej osoby, która nadal czuje, myśli. To było tak, jakbym miała przyjaciela, który słucha i nie ocenia, nie dopytuje. Daje mi się wygadać i tylko słucha. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że wcale mnie nie słyszałeś, jak mi się wydawało. Wystarczało mi to złudne wrażenie.   
Przerwała, aby zastanowić się nad dalszymi słowami. Sherlock zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku. Chciał powiedzieć, że przecież on jest jej przyjacielem. I kiedy ona tylko do niego przyjdzie, on chętnie jej wysłucha. Co prawda nie mógł zapewnić, że nie będzie jej oceniać, ale przecież nad wszystkim można popracować. Widząc jednak pojedynczą łzę spływającą po jej policzku, zawahał się.   
\- Poza tym, gdyby ktoś mnie na tym nakrył, nie wyglądało by to aż tak głupio, niż gdybym mówiła do zwłok – dodała, a na jej ustach pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech.   
Znów zapadła cisza. Molly starała się opanować emocje, a Sherlock nie był pewien jak zareagować. Po raz pierwszy ta kobieta otworzyła się przed nim, będąc świadoma, że on jej rzeczywiście słucha. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale jej wyznanie go poruszyło. Po tej pory był przekonany, że robiła to z nudów lub po prostu chciała zabić panującą wokół nich martwą ciszę. Do głowy mu nie przyszło, że zawsze uśmiechnięta, radosna, pozytywnie nastawiona Molly Hooper może czuć się samotna. I że może zaspakajać swoje towarzyskie potrzeby przy pomocy zapewne najbardziej aspołecznego człowieka jakiego znała. W dodatku zadawalając się czymś, co można co najwyżej nazwać namiastką kontaktów międzyludzkich.   
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – nagle jej już nieco bardziej opanowany głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Przecież to cię na pewno rozpraszało. Trzeba było powiedzieć, to przestałabym to robić już dawno temu.   
Doktor Hooper nie przestawała zadziwiać Holmesa. Właśnie wyznała mu swoje głęboko skrywane troski, ale jak zwykle to o niego martwiła się najbardziej. Nie przejmowała się swoim nieszczęściem tylko jego komfortem. I tak było zawsze. Odkąd pamiętał stawiała jego dobro ponad swoje. Choć on kompletnie na to nie zasługiwał. Mimo, iż nazywał ją swoją przyjaciółką, to tak naprawdę niczego nigdy dla niej nie zrobił. Ona natomiast była w stanie poświęcić dla niego wszystko. I choć jej uczucia były wręcz oczywiste, nigdy się nie narzucała. A ostatnio nawet się trochę oddaliła.   
To dlatego tak często przychodził ostatnimi czasy do laboratorium – aby z nią pobyć, posłuchać opowieści o tym jak Toby znowu podarł zasłonę w salonie, jak sąsiad pomylił ostatnio piętra i wszedł do jej mieszkania zamiast swojego, jak o mało co nie potrącił jej rowerzysta, bo obcas utknął jej w kratce kanalizacyjnej. Dzięki temu mógł choć pośrednio być uczestnikiem jej codziennego życia i czuć, że jest mu bliska. Ona wiedziała o nim niemal wszystko. A gdyby nie te wyznania, które ku jej nieświadomości, wysłuchiwał i zapamiętywał, on nie wiedziałby o niej nic. Nie miałby zielonego pojęcia kiedy ma urodziny, jaką pije kawę, jaki jest jej ulubiony film.   
Ale teraz kiedy cała sprawa ujrzała światło dzienne, to wreszcie czas dla niego, aby pokazać jej, że on też chce się o nią zatroszczyć.   
\- Lubię kiedy do mnie mówisz – powiedział, stając naprzeciwko niej – Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomaga się skupić. Nie pytaj dlaczego, bo nie wiem. Tak po prostu jest.   
Teraz to Molly wydawała się zdumiona. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy takie słowa z ust Sherlocka. Przyznanie się detektywa, że czegoś nie jest w stanie pojąc, to tak jakby ona powiedziała, że nie zna się na medycynie.   
\- Nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, bo… bałem się, że cię zniechęcę, że przestaniesz do mnie mówić. A zdążyłem do tego przywyknąć. I nawet jak przychodzę tu czasami, kiedy ciebie jeszcze nie ma, czuję, że czegoś mi brakuje. Cisza mi po prostu przeszkadza – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej, wpatrując się jej w oczy – Nie reagowałem też, bo często nie wiedziałem jak. Na przykład wtedy, gdy mówiłaś o chorobie swojej mamy. Zupełnie nie wiedziałem co zrobić, aby cię pocieszyć. Wiesz, że takie sprawy to nie moja działka. Dlatego tylko słuchałem. Myślałem, że to jest w porządku. Ale kiedy przestałaś się odzywać… Poczułem się jakoś tak… pusto. Brak twojego głosu sprawia, że czuje się nieswojo i… - nie wiedział, co dalej powiedzieć, to wyznanie kosztowało go już zbyt dużo wysiłku. Molly to jednak wystarczyło. Zmniejszyła dzielący ich dystans i oplotła ramiona wokół pasa Sherlocka, przykładając twarz do jego torsu. Zaskoczony Holmes również objął kobietę. Trwali w takim uścisku dłuższą chwilę.   
Detektyw, zaskakując samego siebie, stwierdził, że to nawet przyjemniejsze niż słuchanie jej. Przyciągnął ją do siebie więc jeszcze mocniej, obiecując sobie, że od teraz będzie to robił częściej.   
\- Dziękuję – szepnęła doktor Hooper, kiedy już uwolniła się z ramion przyjaciela.   
\- Za co? – spytał zaskoczony.   
\- Za to, że mnie nie wyśmiałeś, nie powiedziałeś niczego przykrego, tylko przyznałeś się co naprawdę czujesz.   
Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wiele krzywdy wyrządził jej przez te wszystkie lata. Te wszystkie prztyki, niemiłe uwagi, ciągła krytyka. Jest bardzo silną kobietą, skoro znosiła to wszystko i nadal chce mieć z nim do czynienia.   
\- Molly, ja…   
\- Wiem – przerwała mu, wiedząc, jak musi to być dla niego trudne – Nie wracajmy do tego.   
Przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie uśmiechnięci. Od teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Lepiej. Tak jak być powinno.   
\- A czy dowiem się w końcu, dlaczego skończyłaś z bombardowaniem mnie historyjkami ze swojego życia? – spytał wesoło i Molly wiedziała, że nie było w tym ani krzty złośliwości.   
\- Hm… To trochę głupie – przyznała.   
\- Dzisiaj chyba już nic mnie nie zdziwi – zachęcił ją detektyw.   
\- Ale nie będziesz się śmiał?   
\- Zobaczymy.   
\- Ok. – powiedziała, biorąc głęboki wdech – Ostatnio nie było nic ciekawego w telewizji i oglądałam jakiś program o przejawach chorób psychicznych. Jednym z nich było mówienie do zmyślonych lub nieobecnych osób. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy jak tak dalej pójdzie, czy ja przypadkiem też nie skończę w psychiatryku.   
Zanim skończyła zdanie, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się gromki śmiech.   
\- Oh, Molly… Mówiłem ci już przecież dzisiaj, że jesteś za mądra na takie głupoty. Poza tym teraz już nie masz się czym martwić. Nikt ci już nie wmówi, że „ przecież on nie słucha!”


End file.
